CREANDO AMOR DE LA NADA
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: ¿Como darse cuenta cuando se ama de verdad? ¿Como expresar con palabras el amor que se siente hacia otra persona? Es lo que John aprenderá antes de que Marie lo deje...es un lindo ONE SHOOT de Pyro y Rogue, con un final ¿feliz?...


**Este es otro ONE SHOOT nacido de mí recién inspiración jajaja, espero que les guste tanto como a mí…es otro de John y Marie…**

CREANDO AMOR DE LA NADA

Rogue, mi dulce Marie… ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué la había alejado de su lado si la amaba tanto que le dolía el alma? ¿Orgullo? ¿Miedo? ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido? Ella le había dicho que lo quería, ¡Que lo amaba! ¿Y él? El solo se había quedado en silencio, en shock al conocer de viva voz lo que tanto anhelaba y lo que más se temía

Él era una persona solitaria, que se dedicaba a amarla en secreto, pero ella había llegado hasta el, llevando todo el amor que poseía hasta convertirlo en un ser casi sociable…

Ahora, sentado en un vacío parque con las piernas encogidas y encendiendo y apagando su viejo encendedor con sus iniciales, _STA…_

Había estado saliendo con Kitty Pride, pero la chica resultaba empalagosa y a ratos odiosa, y él no podía sacar a una bella joven de cabello negro y la luna reflejada en dos mechones muy lindos, la dueña de su corazón y culpable de su perdición era Marie D'Ancanto…

Había crecido odiando a todo y a todos, se mesaba su cabello rubio y un poco largo una y otra vez…se sentía de lo peor…

Se preguntaba porque el amor se había ido, lo había abandonado, dejándole solo en un orfanato, quería amarla, de verdad que si quería

Estaba tan confundido, sintiendo que la maldita vida lo había utilizado, dejándole sin el poder de amar a alguien más

Y entonces, había llegado su dulce Marie, y la soledad y el odio se habían ido, solía decirse que Marie solo estaba con él porque era parte de su misión, vigilar al enemigo, pero no…se habían enamorado

Ya no era un corazón roto, pues ahora que la había encontrado, todo estaba bien

Hasta sus noches habían mejorado, ya no estaban plagadas de pesadillas, cuando yacían juntos, abrazados, después de una noche de pasión, todo había mejorado desde que ella había entrado en su vida…

Marie había sabido que hacer con él, como hacerlo cambiar paso a paso, ella también había estado en la soledad alguna vez, por eso lo comprendía a la perfección, le enseñó como aliviar el dolor…

Hizo tanto por él, le enmendó su corazón roto, había llenado su corazón de un agradable fuego, el frío había desaparecido…odiaba el frío y precisamente ese día hacían un viento infernal…deseó haberse llevado su chaqueta…

Entonces ella le había dicho que lo amaba, y ¡Diablos, él, John, no Pyro, John, sí, la amaba tanto que dolía! Pero no sabía expresarlo con palabras….

Cada momento con ella era perfecto, a su lado, los días brillaban

Recordó su ultima charla con ella…

Ambos estaban tomando café y panqué de nueces, ella solo vestía una sport y un boxer, ambos de color negro, iba descalza y con el pelo revuelto, el con un pantalón azul de mezclilla y una camisa negra…

-John…hay algo que tengo que decirte, sus ojos marrones brillaban de una forma extraña

-¿Qué sucede Marie? Preguntó John con cautela…presentía que algo saldría mal

-No puedo más…yo…en todo este tiempo…tomó aire…te amo John, me he enamorado de ti, sin ti me siento perdida, me gusta perderme en tus ojos que cambian de color según tu estado de ánimo, cuando estas feliz son azul verdoso, me fascina pasar mis dedos por tu cabello rubio algo largo, me gusta dormirme en tus brazos y al amanecer ver tu linda sonrisa…

John se había quedado sin palabras, se había sentido mareado y se había puesto pálido, sin más, tomo sus tenis y después de ponérselos, salió del departamento bajaba hacia el viejo parque…

Marie se sentía una completo estúpida, había asustado a John con su absurda declaración de amor, pero lo amaba, y se creía correspondida…tendría que dejar el departamento y volver a la mansión….solo para ver como Logan le espetaba un "te lo dije…"

Pero no soportaba pasar un momento más si no era correspondida en su primer y único amor….

De todas las mujeres del mundo, le tenía que haber sucedido a ella…bueno, la vida no se terminaba ¿o sí?

John se dijo que era un imbécil, tenía que decirle a Marie que la amaba, sí, lo haría…

Llegó al departamento justo en el momento en que una triste y llorosa Marie se disponía a salir y llevaba una mochila al hombro

-¿Nos mudamos? Preguntó John mientras bloqueaba la salida

-Sí…yo… me voy, y olvida todo lo que te he dicho hace un rato…le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

Trataba de no mirarlo, si lo hacía se soltaría a llorar, y quería llorar cuando estuviera a solas o al menos con Logan abrazándola y susurrándole cosas lindas…

John se dio cuenta que ella no lo miraba, que evitaba su mirada y que había llorado, su nariz estaba tan roja que parecía una linda payasita

-Bueno Marie, lo siento pero no puedo olvidar lo que me haz dicho

-¡Pues hazlo Pyro, porque yo ya lo he hecho!

-Ahhh de modo que ahora soy de nuevo Pyro….

-No compliques más las cosas, apártate de la puerta, me quiero ir…

-No, lo siento, pero no te dejare ir, no hasta que al menos escuches lo que tengo que decirte

-No insistas, ya se lo que dirás, dirás que me quieres solo como una amiga con la que puedes follar cada que te apetece, que no confunda lo que yo siento…que…. Pero no pudo continuar, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo con gran esfuerzo, salían sin remedio

John se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos

-¡Ohhh Marie, mi dulce y bella Marie! Siento haberte hecho sufrir, y yo…te amo, por eso no te puedo dejar ir, no quiero vivir de nuevo entre sombras y pesadillas, no quiero más soledad en mi vida…

Pero Marie se soltó y le dijo

-No me mientas John, no me digas que me amas solo por lástima, no lo soporto

-¡Pero es en serio! Me di cuenta lo mucho que sufriría sin ti a mi lado, y me di cuenta que te he amado desde que vivía en la mansión, por favor Marie, créeme, te amo…

-¡Demuéstralo! Dijo Marie

-Bien…y sin previo aviso la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la beso como no lo había hecho nunca, con el corazón, ese beso traspasaba su alma, le calentaba el corazón…

Dejó caer la mochila al piso y lo rodeó con sus brazos en el cuello, ahora se pegaba a él, y profundizaba el beso

Unos minutos después, John dejó de besarla y susurrando contra sus labios dijo

-¿Esto es suficiente demostración mi dulce Marie?

-Ohh sí, John, es suficiente y volvía a besarlo

Nadie dijo que la vida era fácil, alguna veces se amaba tanto que era difícil expresarlo con las palabras adecuadas, pero había ocasiones en que un simple "Te amo" nacido desde lo más hondo de un corazón, era suficiente, y eso lo había comprendido John cuando había estado a punto de perder al amor de su vida…

_**BUENO…AQUÍ TA… TERMINADO…NO ES UN RYRO COMPLETÍSIMO COMO ME SUGERÍA MI AMIGA YVONNE, PERO ALGO ES ALGO ¿NO CREES JADE? JSJSJSJS**_

_**ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE…**_

_**CIAO Y ESPERO MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS REVIEWS JAJAJA**_


End file.
